Foundations
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: ON HOLDWhat would you choose, between the words spoke by your beloved, or what you had seen with your own eyes? HxK, shounen ai. Multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bluek, can't stop me, I'm back! With more junk, as usual. Note that this is a multi chapter story. As usual, WARNING: SHOUNEN AI ALERT! (glares) the font should be big enough for everyone to see.**_

_**To the rest of the non-homophobic society, you can proceed.

* * *

**_

_**Foundations**_

_**Prologue**_

Blood.

There is blood everywhere.

It invaded his senses, the stench of it hanging in the still air, the crimson colour splashed upon the faded walls.

He realized where the source of it all is. The blood. It is his own. And one other.

She laid at the other end, pale blue-green hair now tinged with crimson splashes, that it is almost as read as his hair. His heart filled with foreboding.

No…it can't be…

"Yukina…" he called in a hoarse pain-filled voice.

And slowly, she looked up.

With dead eyes.

Dead eyes that screamed, "You murderer!"

* * *

**_Ah, my bad...is it short? Well, you just have to wait.(smirks) Besides, I'm pretty distracted with Tactics! Kan-chan is soooooo cute!_**

**_Ahem, anyways, review. If you want the next chapter up soon, that is. _**


	2. Nothing

_**Now here I am, managing to drag my lazy self up to update...geh, not in a talkative mood today...**_

_**Anyways, **italics **are flashbacks as usual.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply because I'm too tired to protest the fact that I own it...not.

* * *

**_

_**Foundations**_

_**Chapter 2: Nothing**_

Kurama jerked to reality with a horrified yelp. It took him a few minutes to realize that he is still in his own dwelling in Makai. Beside him, Hiei woke up and looked at Kurama with an annoyed but questioning and concerned look.

Silence reigned for a while, excluding the soft pants of him trying to calm his raging heart. As Kurama's fear and panic slowly wore off, so did Hiei's patience.

"Well?"

Kurama looked up, with his near composed mask back in place.

"Nothing. Nothing of importance."

Then, exhausted once more, he slumped back onto the makeshift bed and thankfully, fell into dreamless slumber.

Hiei however, stayed awake, looking at down at the slumbering fox human. Crimson tresses fell in silky waves across his face and past his shoulders. He looked exactly the same as he did years ago. Due to his demonic powers, Minamino Shuiichi's body and looks had been preserved to look exactly as he did at the age of 20. Previously smooth round cheeks had softly sharpened to give a more masculine look. His eyes still held most light, excluding the slight darkness that had been there since the day Shiori died.

It had been a quick, fast death. A deep stab into the heart and she fell. The youkai that killed her slumped onto the floor bare seconds later, an indiscernible mass of blood and bones. Then silence. A soft whine, and in a flash of silver, a silver fox was seen running off into the veils of darkening evening. Frantic, the rest had searched for him the entire night without much success.

It was Hiei who found him, soaked and miserable huddling at the root of the sakura tree beside his house.

"_Hiei" Wet emeralds and crystalline moisture flowed down a broken face. _

_Despite himself, Hiei felt himself soften. _

"_Hn. Everyone's worried about you."_

_Kurama looked down, shoulders in a defeated miserable posture._

"_I'm sorry."_

_An odd flush of sympathy washed over him and in an extremely rare display of emotion, Hiei pulled Kurama gently into a soft embrace._

_Kurama remained unresponsive in his arms like a broken marionette, tears flowing unchecked, and seemingly unstoppable._

"_I failed her."_

Blinking, Hiei realized that his fingers were buried within Kurama's hair, feeling the softness of ruby strands. Kurama stirred slightly, mumbling incoherently, but never woke.

Once again, Hiei felt a soft flutter within his heart. He shook his head slightly, unable to comprehend it. Pushing away that foreign feeling and fear, he frowned at the possibility that it could have been love.

"Hiei…still awake?"

"Hn," he replied gruffly "How can I go back to sleep after being woken so abruptly?"

Kurama flushed and mumbled an apology.

"I'll just sleep outside tonight then."

He stood up and started to walk out when a callused hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down. Losing his balance totally, Kurama fell and landed on top of Hiei. Lips pressed together as eyes widened, softened and closed.

* * *

**_Well...how was that? Boring? I'm trying to get to the point asap ok? A few more chappies and there'll be more action...hopefully._**

**_Now...comment. _**


	3. One Day

_Stupid comp...grrr...at long last i managed to get this loaded.._

_Disclaimer:I don't own this...is it not obvious?_

_**Bold italics **refer to flashback of dream sequence _

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: One Day**_

Kurama awoke, sleepily rubbing his eyes before taking in his surroundings. Dawn bathed everything in a soft hue, uncovering beauty all around him. Sighing contentedly, he turned around the smaller figure sleeping beside him.

Sleep has placed such innocence upon Hiei's normally passive face. Eyes usually set in a scathing glare were closed, leaving behind peace.

'Only as he sleep,' Kurama mused, 'did his mask case to exist.'

Indeed, for Hiei slept on, undisturbed by plagues of nightmares.

Nightmares.

_**Red eyes, flashing with hurt and death. **_

"_**You betrayed me…how could you?" **_

_**The deep baritone laced with anger, hurt and betrayal struck his heart with more pain than he could imagine. **_

"_**No, Hiei, I didn't. I don't know how this came to be. Please listen to me!" **_

_**His pleading voice banished all traces of sorrow from Hiei's eyes, leaving only unleashed fury.**_

"_**Why should I?" he unsheathed his sword with painful speed.**_

"_**Because…because I love you! Gods, Hiei, I love you!"**_

_**If possible, Hiei grew angrier with that statement.**_

"_**And you expect me to be blinded by your…love?" He sneered. **_

_**And the sword struck Kurama mercilessly despite his painful screams.**_

Kurama frowned, as the force of his dream last night and the nights before settled upon him. It worried him, for he had never experienced anything like that before. He could not help feeling that it is more than just a bad dream. It seemed more like a bad premonition of things to come. Those red eyes, blank and accusing, haunted his mind's eye coupled with another filled with fury and hurt.

His lover's eyes.

Lover.

Kurama relaxed with a smile as he looked back down to the slumbering figure beside him. Hiei. His lover. At long last.

The kiss shared that beautiful night was magical, to him, at least. Hiei had been beautifully gentle, his touch soft and sweet. It was almost unbelievable that a seemingly rough warrior by day could be so gentle, sweet and passionate by night.

The sun rose higher now, into the almost full bloom of morning. Beside him, Hiei groaned as the light hit his face, buried himself deeper within the sheets and ended up substituting Kurama as a huggable bolster.

Kurama could not help but smile once more, the warm feeling in his heart intensifying its flame. He knew, had Hiei been awake, he would never display such 'weakness'. After all the fire demon prided himself on being strong.

True, sometimes Kurama resented the fact that Hiei still held him at an arm's length. The desire to voice his resentment, though, was doused by that knowledge that it would hurt Hiei. Therefore he had kept quiet, accepting what little that was offered.

In all truth, he is not afraid to admit that he loves Hiei. Yet, his lover still seemed unwilling to acknowledge it. Either he needs more time, or Kurama's love for him is unrequited. That thought sent cold fear pouring upon him.

No, he has to be more patient. Perhaps by loving Hiei more would assure him that Kurama would never leave him.

Shaking away his doubts, Kurama smiled tenderly and pulled Hiei gently into his embrace, savouring the nearness while he could.

Hiei groaned and immediately started to wakefulness, pushing Kurama away.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Kurama smiled, and stated in a matter-of-fact innocent tone. "I think it's someone who mistook me for a huggable object."

"Hn. I would never do that, whether unconsciously or not." Predictable answer.

Hiei stood up. "I didn't and wouldn't display such weakness," he snorted.

"Oh, really?" Kurama could not help but say teasingly.

Hiei, typically, ignored that statement. "See you later."

With that and a flash of black, he was gone.

One day.

One day, the walls would crumble entirely.

And he would be able to hold him fully, without being ridiculed or pushed away.

He could then love him openly, without the fear of Hiei leaving.

One day.

* * *

_I have a feeling that this stupid chapter sucks!_ _Anyways, I tried to make thyis chapter longer as you guys asked for. _

_So...review. _


End file.
